


start again

by luckysam78



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Endgame, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysam78/pseuds/luckysam78
Summary: it takes a whole community to rebuild lost hope and maybe you could rebuild hope with peter by your side





	start again

After everybody came back from the snap, everybody was desperately trying to return life to normal. You were forced to return back to high school with the rest of your classmates that got snapped away and even though you were glad to have your friends back, somehow you still felt like something was missing. You and your best friend, Ashley, would often walk back home from high school and one day, when Ashley was sick, you decided to take a route that you didn’t take often. The route you took passed by the old Avengers tower that was now obliterated into smithereens and you realized that this was the part of normal you were missing. Ever since some of the Avengers had disappeared, the town had been in mourning. As you walked up to the remains of the Avengers tower, you saw an old classmate of yours, Peter Parker, standing by the caution tape.

From afar, you could see the Peter was extremely sad and walked over to him, hoping to offer some comfort in this time of despair. “Hey Peter, how are you holding up?”

“Oh, I could be better,” Peter turned towards you and you saw that his eyes were flooded with tears. You felt bad for interrupting his silent crying session and gave him a warm hug, feeling his tears soak into your hoodie. You glanced at all the rubble behind him, pain twisting into your heart like an infectious disease.

“Sorry, about this,” Peter apologized through his tears and you shushed him, insisting that he didn’t need to apologize and continued to hug him. You didn’t know what he was doing here or why he was here but you sensed that he was hurting badly and needed somebody there for him. As you stood there silently, emotionally supporting him, you saw a flyer attached to an orange cone. Peter pulled away, wiping a couple of tears off his cheeks, and you picked up the flyer. You showed it to Peter, a small smile emerging on your face, “Look! There’s a community rebuilding event for the Avengers tower this Saturday. If you want, we can go together.”

“That sounds pretty good, actually,” A glimmer of hope flickered in Peter’s eyes as he read over the poster you handed him.

“Things might be rough right now, but we’ll get through this. I’m here for you, okay? I know we don’t know each other well but I’m always willing to listen if you ever need to talk about this,” You gestured to the remains of the Avengers tower. “Or anything else. These past few weeks have been tough for everybody so we’ve got to have each other’s backs. Sound good?”

“Definitely,” Peter’s frown slowly melted away into a happier expression as he folded the flier into a small square and placed it into his backpack. “Thanks so much for being here for me, by the way.”

“Of course! That’s what friends are for. Want me to walk you home?” You offered and Peter nodded. You walked alongside him, trying to keep the mood light by chattering about school and movies with him. You didn’t want to dig deep into the unspoken emotional trauma you both shared on an unspoken level as you probably weren’t close enough to him to talk about it but you hoped that you could keep his mind off of the Avengers for a bit.

After you walked Peter home, you found your way back to yours and spent the rest of the evening finishing up homework. At school the next day, Ashley was back and you sat with her during lunch per usual. Unexpectedly, Peter and his friend, Ned, walked over to your lunch table. Peter greeted you with a casual “Hey Y/N.”

“Hey, how are you?” You asked, trying not to blush as you saw Ashley’s eyes darting between you and Peter out of the corner of your eye.

“Better than yesterday, how are you?” Peter asked back, a blush starting to creep up his cheeks as Ned began to suspiciously eye you two. In your peripheral vision, you saw Ashley and Ned exchange knowing glances and swatted Ashley in the arm gently, causing everybody to laugh.

“Pretty good. Also, just to clarify for some people here, Peter and I did not hook up yesterday,” You crossed your arms as Ned and Ashley burst out laughing and Peter’s face turned full-on red. Lunchtime was more lively than it had ever been since you came back and you really enjoyed Ned and Peter’s company. Soon, MJ began sitting with you too and everything almost felt normal, as if you were living the high school experience you missed out on when you were gone.

On Saturday, you surprised Peter by showing up at his place to walk him over. His aunt, Aunt May, enthusiastically introduced herself and gushed on about how she was happy that Peter finally was going out to do something with friends instead of staying holed up in his room. Peter came out of his room, very embarrassed by his aunt and you two walked to the Avengers tower, or rather what was left of the tower.

When you two reached the site, you were surprised by the number of people that showed up. Hundreds, possibly thousands, of citizens were gathered at the site and there was a small platform in which a microphone was set up on. Peter glanced around in awe at the size of the crowd. A lady with ginger hair walked onto the platform and everybody began cheering and clapping. When Peter saw the woman, tears began welling up in his eyes again and you held his hand to let you know that you were next to him and that he wasn’t alone.

“Hi, my name is Pepper Potts and most of you probably know me as an important figure in the Stark Company or Tony Stark’s wife. These past couple of months have been… difficult for everybody. We lost many lives and some of them are gone permanently and I want people to remember them so they are never truly gone so I created this project. Starting from today, every Saturday for the next year, we, as a community, will work to rebuild the Avengers tower with some new additions. Sign-ups are not required and come help out whenever you can. Bring your friends, family, and whoever else wants to help out. By doing this, we can help the world remember the heroes that inspired us and find our strength as a community again,” A few tears had rolled down Pepper’s cheek during her speech and she smiled as everybody clapped. You had no idea you were crying until you felt Peter gently wipe a tear off your face.

Pepper gave everybody a simplified version of the construction plans and people got to work. She handed out construction hats to everybody and from that day on, every Saturday you and Peter came to help out. There was a little girl who always helped out named Morgan, Tony’s daughter, and she loved spending time with you and Peter. At school, you were glad to have Peter by your side and you two began to spend time with each other a lot, which is how you accidentally found out he was Spiderman.

It made sense that the death of Tony was hard on him since you heard a lot of news reporters mention their father-son relationship. As time progressed on, progress was made and a plaque with names of people who had passed away while fighting Thanos was placed in front of the building on a silver podium. Pepper started a foundation called the Stark-Romanoff foundation to support people in crises and when the Avengers tower was finally done, she held a big thank you party for all the volunteers and the grand opening of the tower was streamed on television.

And as the Avengers tower was being rebuilt, you and Peter rebuilt hope in a better future together.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!  
> here is [my peter parker x reader masterlist](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/post/177107753741/peter-parker-x-readertom-holland-x-reader)


End file.
